readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex's Machines
Below is a list of machines that Rex can build with his nanites. For more information on Rex himself, including his other abilities, see the Rex Salazar page. Original Machines Big Fat Sword : The Big Fat Sword (also known as the B.F.S.) is a massive orange sword that Rex can change either arm into. Battle Saw: Rex is also capable of transforming the blade of the B.F.S. into the Battle Saw, a giant buzz saw that can slice through almost anything. He used it several times to slice tentacles off from huge E.V.O.s. Smack Hands: The Smack Hands are a pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. The Smack Hands give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smack Hands when they are balled into a fist. Combat Drill: This mode allows the Smack Hands to function as high-powered drills. Rex can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. When the Smack Hands' drill mode is used underwater, the Smack Hands launch Rex at what he's fighting. Punk Busters: The Punk Busters are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his own words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train". Boogie Pack: The Boogie Pack is a jet pack with a pair of large turbine wings. Rex is capable of using it to fly at high speeds; it also gives him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. He can also shoot grappling hooks from both turbines. The Boogie Pack can also propel Rex underwater. Slam Cannon: The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. It doesn't produce its own ammo; instead, the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. Rex Ride: A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels. The Rex Ride can go over 200 mph and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block. The battering ram can be used like a shield to break through trees and various other solid objects. Omega-1 Nanite Machines: Blast Caster: The Blast Caster is a tentacle-like whip coming from Rex's right arm. A generator is strapped on his back, which is capable of channeling a powerful electrical shock through the whip. Funchucks: The Funchucks are giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. He can spin them at incredible speeds and then launch them at once. Rex can also use them to generate a destructive energy pulse, allowing him to shoot bolts of energy at his enemies. The Funchucks appear to be an upgraded version of the Smack Hands, as Rex uses the Funchucks in the same manner.needed Additionally, when Rex was juiced up, his Smack Hand disassembled and reassembled on one arm as the Funchuck. Rex could also use the Funchucks as a giant flashlight to see in the dark. Bad Axes : The Bad Axes are a pair of large blue, glowing axes that can slice through almost anything. Block Party: The Block Party are a pair of shields built around Rex's lower arms and hands. They can generate a medium-sized force field made of highly energized atoms. They are light-blue circular shields that can block laser and energy-type attacks, and are capable of withstanding an extensive amount of damage.The Block Party can also form a large, dome-shaped force field around Rex and others. Sky Slyder: The Sky Slyder is a machine that Rex builds with his lower legs. It is similar to a surfing board, except it can fly at high speeds in midair. Rex initially had trouble creating the Sky Slyder,but he successfully built it later on. Special Machines Upgrade Suit The Upgrade Suit is the form that Rex takes by merging with Ben Tennyson in his Upgrade form. It is powered by alien technology. With the Upgrade suit Rex's builds are enhanced to levels far beyond the known technology on Earth, providing very advanced weaponry that included faster flight, speed and greater strength—all with the help of Ben Tennyson. Alien Excalibur The Alien Excalibur, the upgraded version of the Big Fat Sword, is an alien-tech enhanced machine blade with Upgrade's color-scheme. It is considerably larger and more impressive than the normal B.F.S. Its cutting power is much greater than the original B.F.S., as it was able to easily cleave through the massive and durable Alpha-Omega in a single slash. Power Fists The Power Fists, the upgraded version of the Smack Hands, are much larger and stronger, have spikes, and it has an Upgrade color-scheme. The spikes can be shot off as projectile missiles. They are far stronger than the original versions, easily knocking back the massive Alpha-Omega with a single hit. Hyper Jet The Hyper Jet, the upgraded version of the Boogie Pack,is an alien-tech jetpack with an Upgrade color-scheme. Its speed and maneuverability greatly exceed that of its normal form, allowing Rex to easily avoid a barrage of attacks from Alpha-Omega. Also, as a form of attack it can launch a stream of powerful rockets from the turbines, which was strong enough to stun Alpha-Omega temporarily. Blast Launcher The Blast Launcher, the upgraded version of the Slam Cannon, is far more powerful, and it has an Upgrade color-scheme. Rather than loading ammo the Blast Launcher produces four extremely powerful missiles. These missiles pack immense explosive force; a single shot from the Blast Launcher knocked Alpha-Omega through a large building Swift Rocket The Swift Rocket, the upgraded version of the Rex Ride, is an alien-tech enhanced transport vehicle with an Upgrade color-scheme. It is considerably faster than the original Rex Ride, capable of speeds over 1,000 mph. The battering ram is also upgraded, capable of knocking Alpha-Omega over with a single blow. Full E.V.O. Form A young Rex demonstrated the use of a giant bio-mechanical form that appeared to have most of Rex's current capabilities, including a version of the B.F.S. on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm. It also seemed to have a a chest plate that slightly resembled the Smack Hands, shoulder pads that resembled the turbines of the Boogie Pack, and the Helmet from when he uses the Rex Ride. While in this large and imposing form, he demonstrated typical E.V.O.-on-the-loose behavior, and after reverting to his human form, he lost his memories. Rex partially transformed into this form when he was about to be dissected by Dr. Fell, meaning this may be a defense mechanism.He was also about to return to this form when he was trying to regain his memory with Caesar's ineffective machine. Meta Armour As a complete armour activates by Rex's Meta-Nanite, is a powerful robotic body, posibly with the abilitie to build all of machines of Rex (with the exception of the Upgrade suit and full E.V.O. form). Rex actives the form to defeat the Consortium. thumb|250px|left|Meta form Category:Pages Category:Heroes Category:Generator Rex